Jaden's Return
by Lady Hawk Wind
Summary: A childhood friend of Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, Kadota, Erika, and Walker has returned to Ikebukuro because of dirty dealings...and a secret ability she has never told anyone. Summary sucks i know, just shut up and read it.
1. Jaden's Return

Durarara 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Durarara or any of its characters, except Jaden, who is awesome.**

Her name is Jaden. She is originally from a small state in the U.S. known as Oklahoma. From Oklahoma she traveled to New York, then China, and now Japan. Ikebukuro, Japan. She works with shady characters, in bad parts of the town. She is qualified, on the streets of course, as an underground doctor, an underground informant, an underground spy, an assassin, and an occasional torturer. She has a knack for hacking computers too and often, sub-consciously, manipulates someone. Jaden came from a rather ordinary family, but an ability showed up when she was about six years old. The ability to make anyone tell the truth and only the truth, which is useful and dangerous. As she made her way down the sidewalk of Ikebukuro, she caught many glances, especially from men. Jaden's long, silky auburn hair fell in a blanket to her waist and she wore a navy blue skirt with unnoticeable shorts beneath, a white tee, a navy blue long-sleeve jacket and she had a tan over-the-shoulder bag bouncing on her hip. She wore comfortable, flat blue boots that matched the rest of her outfit. She always traveled alone, only contacting her assistant by email or text. Her choice of weapon was usually a switchblade, or her strange ability that separated her from normal humans. Either that or combat. She loved to fight, whether she was facing two opponents, or ten.  
>As she strode towards her destination she began to wonder if she would meet any of her friends. She had several friends living around here from childhood days. Jaden was fluent in Japanese, English, Chinese, Spanish, and sign language in accordance to what she did. One of her idiosyncrasy's was while passing someone she saw lying, she would make them blurt out the truth to their loverfriend/relative/spouse/parent/etcetera. In the bag she carried with her was her life. It had her phone, her flashdrive, her mini laptop, everything. If she lost it her life was officially over. Another habit of hers, was chewing gum, which she now smacked loudly…until a vending machine smashed into the wall in front of her, narrowly missing a handsome, young brunette man in a fur coat.

She knew who they were too and wondered if they would recognize her.  
>As Izaya darted behind her he noticed her pale blue eyes and stopped at her side, staring.<p>

"J-Jaden-San?"

She smiled, giving him the answer.

Shizuo, who was blinded by his anger, swung a newly uprooted street sign. Izaya yanked her to the ground with him. Then Izaya darted towards Shizuo, pulling out his knife and flicking it open.

"Izzy!" She exclaimed. Shizuo remembered the nickname, the nickname only one person got away with saying.

Jaden had lunged, matching Izaya and she threw her own switchblade. It hit the blade of Izaya's weapon and both of them went flying. Izaya paused, then retrieved the two knives, tossing Jaden hers. She caught it easily by the handle, then sighed.

"Jeez, can't I at least get a proper 'Welcome Back' before you two try to kill each other?"

Izaya hugged her tightly, grinning wildly.

"You're back!"

Carefully avoiding Izaya, Shizuo patted Jaden's head.

"Nice to see you again. You still got the switchblade skills too."

Izaya pulled back, still smiling like crazy, at the same time maneuvering her between him and Shizuo.

"Well of course. I wasn't going to give them up that easily. Hey, how's Shinra doing?"

"Better. He found himself 'the one'."

"Does she agree?"  
>"They live together."<p>

"I _have_ to know her name."

"Celty."

Jaden frowned slightly. "Celty, Celty, Celty…where have I heard that name before?" Then her eyes brightened. "Celty! The Dullahan? Er, Headless Rider?"

Shizuo and Izaya both nodded, agreeing on a temporary truce upon the arrival of their friend.

Then she waved. "Well, I gotta go, but I'll meet up with you two later. Separately. Don't kill each other by then!" She strutted off, leaving them. Shizuo turned a glare on Izaya, who once again drew the preferred weapon.

"You're gonna die." Shizuo threatened.

"You keep saying that…"

Jaden laughed, hearing a crash coming from the two men she had left. Their hate for one another would never change, no matter what.

"At least that's one thing…" She said to herself, thinking over her newfound information on Shinra. "I wonder where he lives now."

She walked along the curb, feeling a rush of air each time a car passed. Then one suddenly careened to the side, bouncing on the curb ahead of her. She slowed. The white van's side door screeched open and two people jumped out. She reached for her switchblade, prepared to fight, until she recognized her captors and paused, humoring them with a brief struggle as they grabbed her and threw her inside, then sped off.

She tugged the bandanna from her eyes, chuckling.

"Do you guys have to treat everything like a kidnapping?"

"Yes, yes we do."

Then she was bombarded by hugs from Erika and Walker. Kadota just watched them, smiling.

"Welcome back, Jay."

"Yeah, where have you been! You missed this _HUGE _autograph signing! Suzie's voice actor _was there!_"

"Sorry, I missed it." Jaden said, choking back her amusement.

"What are you doing here, Jay?"  
>"Business actually."<p>

"Business? What do you do?" Kadota was aware of her past, that she had a knack for getting into trouble and knowing things she shouldn't, but he hoped she wasn't still involved in that.

"Uh, I…" Then the van jerked to the side, avoiding a fatal car crash, while slamming Jaden into the seat at the same time. She winced, touching the back of her head.

_No blood, whew. And perfect timing. I didn't want to answer…_

"Well?" Kadota pressed.

She couldn't lie to him. It was a promise to herself. Never lie to friends, since she always got the truth from them.

"I have many jobs, very flexible," It wasn't a lie, just wasn't the whole truth either. She crawled forward, took a piece of paper from a pile on the floor, came up with a pen somehow, scribbled a number down, and handed it to Kadota. "Call or text if you guys want to meet up or something. Meanwhile, I'm getting out here." She opened the door, the van still speeding along the highway.

"Jay, don't-" She jumped, catching the roof of another car and flipping herself upright, landing safely and gracefully on the concrete. Then she stood, straightened her outfit, and waved briefly before Walker shut the door to save their comic books from flying away.

**P.S. When you review, which you'd better, tell me who you want Jaden to end up with. There's the choice of Kadota, who I'm kind of leaning on, Izaya, or Shizuo. **

**P.P.S. What does P.S. even stand for?**

**P.P.P.S. Any of ya'lls who write Shizaya stories, I probably won't read them. No offense, I just find them especially DISTUBRING. **

**P.P.P.P.S. (Last one I promise) If you have a plot or something you don't want to write yourself including Naruto, Durarara, Metal Fusion: Beyblade, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, or Fullmetal Alchemist tell me and I'll try to write it best I can!**


	2. Visiting Shinra

**Yeah, yeah. I know Shizuo and Izaya didn't meet 'til like, high school or something, but I needed it to work for my book. I just realized the mistake too. And I also realize that Kadota didn't meet Erika, Walker, and Saburo until he joined the Dollars, but oh well. I figured that out after I did about Izaya and Shizuo. **

Kadota couldn't believe the stunt she had pulled off! It had been so dangerous, yet she had done it without a second thought…and so easily! She hadn't even ended up with a scratch, but had left some random dude in a car quite startled. He scanned the paper in his hand, tugged his phone out of his pocket, and entered the number to his contacts contemplating on naming it 'Crazy Chick' or Jay. In the end he decided on Jay, in case she ever got a hold of his phone.

Meanwhile, Jay shoved her hands in her pockets and continued on a slow pace; taking in the sights of the city she hadn't visited in years. Nothing had changed really, except that her friends had gotten older and made new friends, like that dude who had been driving the van. She had no idea who he was. And Erika, Walker, and Kadota had met, _when _exactly? Izaya and Shizuo had always hated each other, so seeing them fight didn't surprise her. But since when was _Shinra _the first one to get a girlfriend? And a _Dullahan _no less. Which reminded her…

She pulled out her phone, typed a memorized number, and waited for Shinra to pick up.

He did on the third ring.

"Hello?" He answered in a sing-song voice.

She chuckled. Same old Shinra.

"Hey, this is JayJay, wondering if I can come over anytime soon."

She heard a yelp from Shinra, while someone in the same room cried out in pain.

"Uh…Shinra? Who's with you?"

"A patient. I was doing surgery when you called and kinda…jabbed him with my surgical knife. But JAYJAY! You're back! Since when!"  
>"Since this morning. I ran into Izaya, Shizuo, Kadota and his crew, then I called you. So when can I come over and meet your Dullahan girlfriend?"<p>

"Heehee, you heard? Celty's the most beautiful…" She put him on hold. His cooing was going to last a few minutes, so she might as well make use of the time. She dialed another number.

"Hey, this is Jaden. When did you want to meet?" Her voice had no warmth residing in it whatsoever. This was a business call. She listened to the reply.

"Alright, I'll be there." She hung up, then returned to Shinra.

"Caring, amazing-"

"I get it. Where do you live?" She asked, all emotions returned.

He told her. "It'll take me around an hour to finish this up so you and Celty will have a while to talk."

"Okay, bye." Her next task was to look up the address, only to find she was a simple three miles from it. Replacing her cell phone in her pocket, she headed towards her destination. She was there in no time, ringing the doorbell.

It opened and a woman in a tight black jumpsuit pushed it open. A strange, dark smoke was wafting up from her neck, where her head should have been.

Jaden stared briefly, then she raised up her PDA.

_I was expecting someone else…_

Even through the typed words, Jaden could tell Celty was just waiting for her to freak out.

"Shinra? Yeah, I know. You're Celty, right? The Headless Rider, or Dullahan?" She shrugged. "It's not like I wasn't expecting this, I won't freak out."

_Who __**are **__you?_

"The name's Jaden. Shinra's childhood friend."

_He's told me about you._

Celty stepped to the side, beckoning for her to come in.

She did and closed the door. Celty turned and walked over to a table, picked up a photo album, and brought it over.

In the beginning were pictures of her as a five-year-old playing with Shinra, Izaya, and Kadota, who were all the same age. One showed Shinra chasing after her and Izaya, while Kadota watched. Another was Kadota carrying her bridal style as she napped, her head against his chest and Izaya was putting flowers in her hair while Shinra had his nose buried in a book. There were also a few with Shinra, her, Kadota, Kasuka, and Shizuo. Then more with her, Shinra, Erika, and Walker.

_You had your own collection of friends huh?_

"You could say that. It was a little difficult though. I couldn't let Izaya and Shizuo meet, while if I let them meet my other friends they might introduce them so I had to keep the groups separate. It was very hard."

Celty stroked the pictures longingly, wishing she was like this girl. Wishing she had had friends. Wishing that whenever she came back to somewhere she got a reunion like this. Wishing…

She hadn't realized it, but she'd been typing this out on her PDA and showing it to Jaden, who now looked away with something resembling guilt.

"You shouldn't wish you were like me."  
><em>Why not?<em>

Jaden shook her head. "You just shouldn't."

_Will you at least tell me what it was like? Having so many friends and no worries._

"I didn't have 'no worries'. There's no such thing. In fact, at that age, I had more worries than any of them."  
><em>What about?<em>

Jaden didn't answer. "You've been searching for your head, right?"  
><em>For awhile, but I'm starting to believe I don't need it.<em>

She was silent a minute. "If you ever change your mind and do want your head, contact me. I'll bet I could find it."

_Are you an informant?_

Jaden was saved from answering when Shinra entered singing, "I'm hhheeerrreee, ready to see the love of my life and JayJay!"

_JayJay?_

"Shut up." Shinra hugged her and Celty at the same time, his brown hair tickling both the girl's faces. When he pulled away, he saw the open photo album and picked it up.

"You two were looking through this?" He said, flipping the pages and glancing at each one, as if looking for a specific one. When he found it he held it out to them. It was a photo of everyone. Kadota, Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra, Walker, Erika, Kasuka, and Jaden on a picnic blanket. They were all asleep.

"I don't remember this." Jaden said, scanning it.

"It was the last day you were here in Ikebukuro."

"…So that's where everyone met."

"Yeah, Kadota stuck with Erika and Walker."

"Kasuka…he's a famous movie star now right?"

Shinra nodded.

"Hmm, wonder when I'll get to see him again."

**That's all for this chapter. Please R+R. Oh! And should Jaden end up with Izaya, Shizuo, Kadota, or Kasuka? Through the last review, forgive me I can't remember your pen name, someone suggested to make Kadota a big brother figure, so I'm kind of thinking about doing that. Whoever you are, that was a good idea. Forgive me, I can't remember your pen name! Again R+R!**


	3. Kasuka's Visit

**Oh, I came up with an even better idea! What if Jaden ended up with Kasuka, but I found different girls for Izaya, Shizuo, and Kadota? I mean, the reason I was kind of leaning towards KadotaxJaden was because Kadota is never paired with anyone, but I could find different girls for him, and the other two! I already have it planned out, they'll meet in a…agh! Nope, you'll have to read. **

**I know, I'm evil. **

She had chatted with Shinra and Celty for a few hours, then left to go to the apartment she had rented that morning. She changed into pajamas and laid on her couch, pulling her laptop onto her lap. She switched it on and signed into a chat room.

_Truth101 has signed in._

_Kanra: Hey, hey! Where ya been?_

_Truth101: Around. You remind me of someone I know…_

Jay had pieced this together, slowly but surely, years ago. She was pretty sure she knew who both Kanra and Setton were.

_Kanra: Oh, really? Who?  
>Tanako-Taru: Yeah, I want to know who too!<em>

_Setton: Don't leave me out!_

_Truth 101 [private mode]: An informant._

_Kanra [private mode]: Who?  
>Truth101 [private mode]: His name's Izaya Orihara.<em>

In his office, Izaya paused, then smiled slightly.

_Kanra [private mode]: You know who I am, but I don't know who you are._

_Truth101 [private mode]: Take a guess._

_Kanra [private mode]: Could it, by any chance, be JayJay?_

_Truth101 [private mode]: You got it, nice._

_Tanako-Taru: Hey! Are you two in private mode?_

_Truth101: Not anymore._

_Tanako-Taru: Aw, I wanted to know who Kanra is._

_Truth101: Sorry to disappoint. Gtg._

_Truth101 has signed out._

She closed her computer, tossed it to the side, and sank down on the couch, too tired to make it to the bed. She was soon asleep.

She woke up to a furious knocking and pulled the couch pillow over her head. It didn't stop, just got louder. She threw the cushion to the side, stood up, and stumbled over to the door, throwing it open and blinking against the glare.

"What?" She snapped. Her anger dispersed when she saw who it was. Shizuo was there, Kasuka standing next to him.

"Uh, sorry we woke you up." Shizuo offered.

She sighed. "I'll live…maybe," She switched her gaze to Kasuka. "What's up, Hotshot? Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Same, same." He said, his eyes shining as they took in the sight of his childhood friend.

She chuckled. "Same old blank look, huh?" Jay asked, amused, as she reached up a hand to ruffle his hair. He caught her wrist, pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her. Jaden blinked, startled, then returned the embrace, before stepping back.

"You two can come in if you want." They did, Jaden shutting the door behind them. Her phone rang and she growled quietly, before snatching it up.

"Yo, this is JayJay, tell me wassup or back off."

"Sounds like her voicemail." Kasuka said to Shizuo softly, making him laugh silently.

Her expression hardened. "Are you serious? They're doing that! But that's so dangerous! Don't they know what could go wrong!"

The two brothers exchanged a look.

"What now! Why didn't we find this out before!" The atmosphere around her seemed to tense up by the second, as her fury bubbled. She clenched and unclenched her fist, trying to release the pressure of her negative emotions.

She chewed on her lower lip, then glanced nervously at her two guests before letting out a breath of air.

"Yeah, I know. I'll do it later. I'm busy right now."

She paused. "Yes, I'm fine. You don't have to worry. Got to go, talk to you later." She hung up, then turned to them.

"So, what'd ya wanna do?"  
>"What was that about?" Shizuo asked.<p>

She waved her hand. "Nothing much, just a business call."

"A business call?" Kasuka echoed. "Sounded like you were quite close with your _business partner._"  
>"Ah, jealous?"<p>

Kasuka flushed slightly. "No. Just curious."

"Uh huh. Don't worry, we're just friends. He's a valuable asset to my job."

"Which is?"

"None of your business."  
>Kasuka frowned. "What happened?"<p>

"What'd ya mean?"

"You used to never keep everything from us, your best friends."  
>"Well, it's been years. And it's better than lying."<p>

_She's got a point, but I have to know what she does. I'm too curious for my own good. …I wonder if Izaya could help…_

"Hey, Shizuo, could you do something for me?"

"What?"

"I let the next door neighbor borrow a book, could you get it back for me?"  
>"Sure, be back in a few." He stepped out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.<p>

Jaden turned to Kasuka, who suddenly blurted out what he had thought.

"You are too curious for your own good. If you want to ask Izaya I won't stop you, but when you find out don't think any less of me."

"Why would I think of less of you?"

She just shook her head. "And warning: Izaya won't let it go. When he gets you to come in, he won't let you go. He's a master at reading someone, so just be careful."

"Jay, I don't want to have to ask him. I want you to trust me enough to tell me yourself."

"Well I-"

Shizuo reentered the room. "Your neighbor isn't home."  
>Jay shrugged, the previous conversation hidden in the depths of her pale eyes.<p>

"I guess I'll get it back later."

**Ookkaayy! That's enough of Jaden for now. In the next chapter there will be a whole new group and you'll get to meet the two girls Shizuo and Izaya fall for. I was planning on making it a completely different story, but changed my mind when I realized how well they'd fit in together. I'm actually thinking of publishing this, if I finish it into an actual book. Though, of course I'll have to change the setting, the character's names, and their attitudes a bit, but still… Tell me what you think!**


	4. Mia and Zee

**I don't have much to say in this chapter, surprisingly enough. Just would like to give a shout out to JarXofXHearts. I figured out your pen name! I'm victorious! Oh, and Combat Ninja is pretty cool too, though they haven't published anything yet. I've only talked to them. FYI, if you go look them up the one account is for three people. Ryder, his sister Jay, and Ryder's girlfriend, Koko. Blood Vengeance is awesome too! Just a little publicity stunt, thing. **

Izaya's POV

He watched from a distance, his hand tightening around the glass of beer. A man had his hands on her bare back, while her arms were around his neck. She laughed at something he said and then he leaned down and kissed her. Izaya stood up abruptly and stormed over to them. He grabbed the man by the collar and threw him back into the nearest wall. The girl stared at him with wide eyes as everyone's gaze swung around to them.

"What the heck was that for!" The man screamed.

"Don't you dare touch her ever again!" Izaya shouted, his hand tightening around the girl's wrist. She winced.

"You're hurting her!" The man exclaimed.

"Well, good! She has to learn to behave!"  
>"You're not my boss!" The girl bristled.<p>

Izaya glowered at her, before yanking her out of the bar and into the nearby alley, throwing her inside and yanking out a weapon. Izaya's eyes flashed angrily at her, the tip of his switchblade pointed at her. She was the only person who could get him this furious! Except Jaden, but that was beside the point. She recovered her balance and straightened, taking a step closer to him. Her long, slender fingers reached up, wrapping around the steel. The blade cut into her palm, but her light green eyes remained blank. Her fingernails were mixed dazzling green and purple, standing out, just like always. Her unnaturally bright red hair fell to the middle of her back with white streaks and her pale skin matched well with her white sundress, with a yellow belt and black heels. Everything about her was eccentric and intense, and all stood out. She tugged on the blade, her hand tightening around it, but Izaya didn't let go. He didn't dare. If he did, he would lose it. He needed to grip onto this to keep his sanity. But when he saw the blood dripping down his arm, he had to let it go and her arm fell loose to her side. She dropped the weapon.

"Iz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

He grunted. "Yeah, right. You didn't stop him."

"I didn't have a reason to."

He clenched his teeth shut, grinding them together.

"Listen, I didn't know you liked me. I mean, you only met me once."

"…You're right," He admitted, then cursed inwardly.

She was the only girl who could actually make him feel and act human! And it was driving him nuts! Even more than Jaden! "Will you…become my secretary?"

"Secretary? What do you do?"

"You'll find out, if you say yes."

"Then yes."

Izaya smiled grimly. She swooped up his knife and tossed it to him. He caught it and she wiped the blood on her dress, staining the cotton material.

"When do I start?"

"I'll call you."

Shizuo's POV

He sat at the stool of the bar, empty handed, having just come in and barely missing Izaya. (Thank the lord!) As his gaze swept across the crowd, they got caught on a certain girl. She was kind of just swaying slightly, her dark waist-length hair rippling while her bright red bangs were pushed behind her left ear, covering her left eye at the same time. She wore a knee-length black dress, and black heels. Her dark eyes remained expressionless…until a man stopped in front of her. Shizuo was just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Do I know you?"

"No."

"Yes I do," His hand stroked through her hair gently and her eyes hardened with every passing millisecond. Then his fingers tightened, gripping her roots. "And it's time for payback." Pulling her by the hair, he took her out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. He yanked her head back, then pushed it forward. She stumbled only one step, before regaining her balance and spinning to face him in a single motion.

"Try something, I dare you." She growled.

Then everything seemed to move in slow motion. The man pulled out a gun, when a vending machine came flying towards them. She jumped back, and it moved slowly. While she was in midair, it crashed into the guy, landing on him a few feet back. Having jumped too far, her back slammed against the wall and she fell to her knees, landing hard on her right leg. Shizuo knelt next to her.

"Uh, you okay?"

"Yes." She answered, though her hands were clutching at her right leg, just below the knee.

"That's a lie."

"And?"  
>He was silent. In a small pocket at the bottom of her dress, she pulled out a small pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She lit one, took it between her pointer finger and middle finger, then placed it between her lips, before replacing the two objects in her pocket.<p>

"Smoking is bad for you." Shizuo pointed out, slightly amused.

"So I've heard."

Propping a hand against the nearest wall and the other on the ground she pushed herself up, her right foot on its toes to relieve the pain. She inhaled a bit too deeply, and snatched the cigarette from her mouth, letting out a miniature cough. Then she tossed it down and ground it lightly with her hurt foot, before holding up two fingers in the 'peace sign' and saying, "Peace out." Then she limped away, taking advantage of nearby wall for support.

Shizuo stayed there until she had disappeared around a corner.

**The next chapter is mostly about the Undergrounders. You don't know about them yet so it's my current job to explain. Good luck in understanding by the way. Have any suggestions just say. Have any questions just ask. Have any compliments fire away. Hehe, it rhymed. I'm so proud. Blood Vengeance is rubbing off on me. **** Sorry, just like the little faces. By the way, BlueNBlackRoses is awesome, JarXofXHearts is awesome, and there are others I'll name in my next summary thing and when I figure out who you are. Plus, if I'm mentioning your name it probably means I'm waiting for you to update a story. Just so you know.**


	5. The Undergrounders

**This chapter won't be as long as the others, but it holds valuable information on the Undergrounders that you'll most likely need to know. **

**P.S. If you don't want to review that's fine, just send me the name of your favorite country song that does not have profanity in it or sexual remarks. Unless it's by Rodney Atkins. Whoever does, will get virtual cookies.**

**P.P.S. If it's Carrie Underwood you will get virtual pie!**

**P.P.P.S. If you have been to a concert by Taylor Swift on her Speak Now tour tell me. I went and it ROCKED!**

**(If you don't like Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, or country music go soak your head!)**

The Undergrounders Info

The Basics: The Undergrounders formed on a website someone created, a lot like the Dollars. It formed especially for kids in Ikebukuro and the people joined when they were just becoming teenagers. On the website, the few kids that could defeat all levels of the puzzles became an official Undergrounder. None of the Undergrounders know any of the other members except Mia and Zee.

The Undergrounders Members

Underground Spy- Mia

Underground Informant- Zee

Underground Doctor- Joji

Underground Strategist- Takeo

Underground Hacker- Yasuo

Underground Fighter- Akemi

Underground Assassin- Siran

Underground Collector/Dealer- Kameko

Underground Torturer- Keiko

Underground Mechanic- Michiko

Underground Driver- Sho

There are two other members and the boss. Jaden and her assistant. None of the Undergrounders know who the boss is. The boss, at times, will assign them a job, but most of the time they self-appoint themselves the jobs. The Undergrounders will only assist the most high-class clients and the cops, only on serious cases though. On the streets, they also do the same jobs, but not as professionally, not as secretive, and only to whoever pays. Everyone in Ikebukuro knows that there is a group called the Undergrounders, but no one knows who is a member or how many members there are. They only contact each other through the website, like the Dollars and a few of them are Dollars too.

Out of all the Undergrounders, Mia probably has the biggest secret. She is a lot like Shizuo. She has a strange ability that often sets her apart from the rest of humanity. Unlike Shizuo, she has control. And unlike Mia, Shizuo has acceptance. Mia has control over her talent, while Shizuo has accepted what he can do. Eventually, they will need each other, and you'll see what happens then.

…**Sorry about my earlier comment on soaking your head. It just makes me mad that nearly NO ONE I know likes country music. I mean, I like pop, rock, rap, hip hop, and the others too, but country is the best by far!**


	6. Azure

**New Face in Ikebukuro! White Belt Writer! Flashback! Haha, I remembered another one. No, I'm a liar. I checked. Anyway, you have to add more to that one. I REALLY like that story. And JarXofXHearts, you're welcome for the shout out, you deserved it with as much talent as you have! Whoever hasn't heard of JarXofXHearts, need to look her up. One of the stories that she has written that is my favorite is Echo. It's Durarara and is awesome! In fact, I based this sort of scene off of that very story. I edited it around though so JarXofXHearts won't get mad.**

She wavered in and out of consciousness as someone waved their hand in front of her face. She blinked several times and saw a boy, around seventeen years old, her age, leaning over her. The ends of his white hair were spiked, and they hovered an inch over his shoulders, framing his head. His sharp, blue eyes searched hers. She raised her arms up slowly and pushed off the table into sitting position.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, testing out her voice.

"Sharkie." His teeth were the same size as a normal person's, but the ends were jagged and sharp, like they were ready to rip into anything put in front of him.

"Is she awake?" Called someone else.

"Yeah." Sharkie said back.

Another boy, the same age, came into view.

This one had black hair that spiked up with a crimson red dying the ends.

Sharkie had dark trousers, like the other dude, and a purple shirt while the other guy had a black shirt.

The newly awakened girl's long silvery, white hair cascaded down past her waist, and she had unusual amber eyes. Like the two others in the room, she had black pants and a dark green tank top.

"I'm Spike, and that's Sharkie."

"…What am I called?"

They exchanged a glance.

"Don't you have a name?"

She shook her head and they stepped away, speaking in low tones. They assumed they were out of her zone of hearing, but they were sorely mistaken. She heard them loud and clear.

"She doesn't have a name?"

"She must be an android, created completely by the scientists."  
>"So she's not an actual human, like us?"<p>

"No. I've heard about androids, though. They still have human emotions, but are programmed with enhanced capabilities and extreme knowledge."  
>"So what do we do with her?"<p>

"She still has loyalty. We could use her against the scientists to escape." Spike pointed out.

"So, if she's an android and has extreme knowledge…"  
>"I don't think she does."<br>"Why not?"

"I heard about a recent android whose senses were more enhanced then programmed, as was her strength and speed, but the left side of her brain, which has her mathematical abilities, had malfunctioned."

"Think she's the same girl?"  
>"Yeah, I do."<p>

"Having fun?" They both jumped.

While they had been engrossed in their conversation, the android had walked over to them, and had now cocked her head to one side with a blank expression. "So what's my name?"

Sharkie raised his hands up in surrender as Spike looked to him for a suggestion. Spike took a deep breath, then turned to her. "Your name is…Azure."  
>"Azure?" She bowed. "Thank you Master Spike."<br>"Master?" Sharkie echoed.

"An android considers whoever names them their master," He turned to Azure. "But don't call me that."

"Yes…Spike."

There were a few minutes of silence, before Sharkie spoke again. "So, will you help us?"

Her eyebrows rose in the unasked question.

"We're trying to escape. We're tired of being lab rats for Yagiri."

"Escape?" She hesitated, a feeling of insecurity rising in her chest. Then she shoved it down and nodded. "I will help you."

"Sweet! Since we're working together, we can show you our powers. It's why we were captured, but we never showed the scientists."

"Sharkie, you're first."

Sharkie positioned himself in front of Azure, standing arms-length away.

"Punch me."

Without a word, she rose a fist, and lashed out. Her hand went completely through his chest. She retreated.

"You're made of water?"

"Yep."

Spike stepped forward.

He took a coin from his pocket and held it in his palm, where Azure could see. It disintegrated, leaving only a pile of dust where it had been.

"I can make anything I touch crumble. Your turn."

Azure wrapped her fingers around the edge of the examination table, in the middle of the room and lifted it into the air, her expression unwavering.

"I'm strong." She offered, placing it back down gently.

"We'll have to play the rest by eye."

**What'd you think? Personally, I think it was okay, but I don't think it was as good as the other chapters. Read and review please. Okay, now I know this is a weird request, but any of you who have recipes for any kind of pie, cookie, cake, or just a dessert or any kind of special recipe for dinner you can email it to me at **** with the subject as Recipe. It isn't my usual email address for those of you who want to chat, it's only an extra. And I only give my actual one to friends. Plus, when you click review tell me if you sent a recipe and what the food is called. If you also want to review my story, you can. Oh, and if I ever offend you, tell me, cause I'm told I'm a little too courageous and forward and…opinionated. So, unless you're someone who bullies me or my friends, I probably didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe.**


	7. Collision

**I would also like to compliment Queen of All Universes on the sequel to Temptations, which she should really add more to the story because I like it! Temptations was a bit MUCH, describing EVERYTHING. I have a question for you, if you ever read this, how old are you? Back to the point, add more to that story! I think Miyu is awesome.**

Zee's POV

Zee waved her fingers in the air and blew on them, trying to dry the new coat of nail polish quickly. She tapped on the keyboard, using her pointer fingers carefully, until someone knocked on her apartment door. She stood and walked over to it. She opened it with her two palms.

Izaya stood there.

"I thought you said you were going to call."

He shrugged. "I decided to come to your apartment instead. You start tomorrow, by the way."

"Okay, what do you do?"  
>"You'll know tomorrow."<p>

"Agh!" She snatched up a pillow off her couch and swung it at him. She froze when it was about an inch away from his face and dropped it, staring at her nails. "Man! I jacked up my paint job!"

Izaya stifled a laugh, before taking the pillow from her and hitting her in the back of the head with it.

"Izaya!" He darted out the door, letting it swing shut behind him. "You…" She couldn't find the correct word so settled for a throaty growl.

Kadota's POV

He stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Erika and Walker to come out of the manga store when Jaden rounded a corner suddenly and slammed into him. She fell back, landing on her rear as things from her bag, which she had been rooting through, flew everywhere. She scrambled for her phone, the loose change, and anything else, thanking God she had left her laptop at home. When she straightened, she nodded at him.

"Sorry, in a hurry. Got to go." Then she rushed off, disappearing as fast as she had appeared.

Kadota was still, blinking and trying to process what had happened. When he began to turn, something caught his eye and he swooped it up. It was a picture of a girl. A very beautiful girl, he noticed. She had long silvery hair, a striking amber gaze, and soft, ivory skin. He stared at her, until his ears picked up Walker and Erika's chattering. He shoved it in his pocket and met them as planned, all the while the picture lingering in the back of his mind.

Mia's POV

She leaned against the wall, a cigarette between her lips. She didn't smoke often, just when she was in pain. Or aggravated. Or mad.

"Dang," She said. "I do smoke a lot."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a blur and, on reflex, the skin beneath her clothing hardened into steel, right before someone crashed into her. They both fell.

Mia pushed the girl away roughly, her arms had transformed into the same material as the rest of her body and the girl saw a glimpse of it. Jaden concentrated on the getting the truth from her, but something interfered and she let out a strangled yell. Mia's hand flew up to her head, pressing against her temple.

"What…are…you…doing?"  
>"I don't…know!" Jaden muttered, trying hard to suppress the pain.<p>

"Get away!" Mia scrambled to her feet and stumbled a few feet away. Immediately, the pressure began to release and noticing this the two girls automatically moved farther away, putting distance between them until they felt nothing.

Jaden yanked out a piece of paper with shaky hands and scribbled down something, then placed it on the ground.

"Later, if anything happens, call me." Mia didn't move, until ten minutes after Jaden had vanished from sight. Then she retrieved the paper and went home.

Kadota's POV- Several Hours Later

Kadota stepped out of the grocery store, holding several plastic bags in his arms. As he passed an alley he heard voices coming from the shadows.

"We know you have what we want!"

"Let me go." Kadota froze. That sounded like Jaden! And she sounded sick,

He slipped into the passage, setting his groceries down in the mouth of it.

"Are you sure, Boss?" One man asked another timidly. "She doesn't look well."

"I don't care! She has information we need!"

_Information? Is she an info broker?_

As he came closer, he saw them.

Jaden was being held against the wall by the leader, who had a blue scarf tied around his head. He raised a warning fist.

"Tell us."

Jaden's face was pale and her hands clutched her jacket to keep them from shaking.

She looked sick too.

"No." She snapped, then her hand flew to her mouth as she burst into a coughing fit, the other arm clutching at her stomach.

Scarf head's face twisted in disgust and he took a step back. Jay fell forward to her knees, breathing hard as spasms racked her body.

Now Kadota was worried.

Jaden fumbled with her pocket, flicking out her switchblade.

"Back off." She whispered, her voice beginning to give out.

"Oh, please. Like you could…" Then the cool, steel of the blade was pressed to Scarf head's neck.

"I can beat you just fine, even in this condition." She said, hoarsely.

"You better listen to her." Kadota warned, attracting everyone's attention.

"We'll be back." Scarf head grumbled, then the men ran away.

Jaden collapsed, another coughing fit taking over.

Kadota knelt next to her.

"JayJay, you okay?"

She nodded, an obvious lie just as she fell forward into Kadota's arms. He pulled out his cell phone and called Shizuo.

Shizuo swung the stop sign angrily.

"IIZZAAYYAA!"

In the midst of his fury, he didn't notice his cell phone go off. But when Kadota didn't get an answer, he called Izaya, who did hear it and did answer.

"Hello?" He asked, darting away as the pole swished harmlessly above him.

His whole expression transformed.

"What? Jay's sick?" Shizuo stopped, the sign hovering in midair. "You called Shizuo first, but he didn't answer?" Shizuo grappled with his own phone, dropping the sign, saw the missed call, and flushed guiltily.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon." Izaya hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Shizuo-chan, we have to go help JayJay, so don't kill me until after, okay?"

He nodded reluctantly. "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Shizuo was forced to trail after Izaya since he was the one with Jay's location. Many people who saw them gaped, especially Masaomi.

"Izaya and Shizuo…" He turned to Mikado. "Buddy, it's happening."

"What is?"  
>"The world's ending."<p>

"I don't…" But Masaomi grabbed his elbow and pulled him away.

After several minutes of tense silence, they met Kadota, who had picked Jay up bridal style, and was nudging his bags along with his feet.

**To create more chapters, I'm trying to pace myself, so I'll stop for now. Trust me, a new chapter will be posted VERY SOON for those of you who care.**


	8. The Secretary's First Job

**Well, here it is. The next chapter. …You know what's good? Oreo Pie. It's extraordinarily awesome. Give me your email address and I'll email the best recipe for it to you. I'm serious, I had it on my birthday and it's amazing! P.S. another good story in Durarara is Definition of Life. It's pretty good. And Flea Spray, that one's good too.**

Izaya swooped up the groceries without pausing.

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to carry her?" Shizuo inquired, noticing Kadota's slowing pace.

"She isn't that heavy, I just…" Kadota's eyelids fluttered as he fell. Izaya stuck his leg out, catching them both while barely keeping his balance.

She might not have weighed a lot, but Kadota did.

"Well, Shizuo-chan, you gonna help or not?"

Reaching forward, he rolled Kadota onto his back, then him and Izaya realized Jay was shivering violently. The groceries were dropped and Izaya shed his precious jacket, lying it over her without a second thought.

Kadota shuddered, then snapped up.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I only remember passing out."

Izaya saw the lie, even though Shizuo didn't. And with the lie was a hint of fear, realization, and then anger.

_What had happened? _Pushing it to the side temporarily, he caught Jaden's switchblade as it fell. Kadota retrieved his bags and Shizuo lifted Jay up carefully, coat and all.

Her face was ghostly white and her breathing was shallow.

In her head, Jay was being put through excruciating pain. She was living through every truth in Shizuo's mind. She's seen all of Kadota's and the unusual stress on his brain had knocked him out.

Now Shizuo was carrying her down the street, while Kadota lagged behind, and Izaya was fussing over her hair, trying to keep it from pulling tight and hurting her even more. People they passed were snapping pictures as the two sworn enemies strode along the street, a temporary truce once again in place because of a childhood friend. Kadota was right, Shizuo thought. She wasn't that heavy.

It took all of twenty minutes to reach Shinra's apartment. Shizuo practically fell inside the door when Celty opened it, saw Jay, and stepped to the side. Shizuo stumbled over to the couch and laid Jaden down.

Celty thrust her PDA in Izaya's face, the only person who hadn't collapsed.

_What happened?_

He shrugged. "I dunno. Kadota found her and called me and Shizuo."

_And you two came…together without killing each other?_

"Yes we did."

_Could that be why Shizuo is breathing so hard?  
><em>"Haha, where's Shinra?"

_He'll be here soon. Can I ask you something?_

"What?"

_How'd you meet Jaden?_

"Through Shinra."

_How'd he meet her?_

"I don't know. I think it had something to do with his dad, though."

"I met her when she saved my life." Kadota said from the floor. Izaya glanced at him, while Celty turned her body completely around.

"How?"

"I was five, some dudes attacked me, she showed up and beat them.

_She fought them?_

"Probably. I passed out when she showed up and awoke with her leaning over me."

Izaya was fiddling with Jay's switchblade, waving it between his fingers sub-consciously as he considered this.

Since she had arrived he had been researching her on the internet but hadn't been able to find anything. No record, no profile, nothing. And it was killing him!

_I guess I'll have to move my work to the streets for this case. I'll have my new secretary help._

Then Jaden's phone rang. The vibrations made it fall from her pocket and onto Shizuo's chest, who was lying on the floor next to the couch. Wearily, he lifted it up to his ear and answered.

"Hello?"

_Put it on speaker. _Celty's PDA instructed.

Shizuo did.

"Is this Jaden?" Asked a girl on the line. Shizuo frowned. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"This is her friend, Izaya. How can I help you?"

"This afternoon we ran into each other and something weird happened," The person coughed. "She gave me her number in case any after effects happened and I think I'm sick or something. Is Jaden okay?"

"Should I tell the truth?" Izaya mouthed to Celty.

_Yes. _Was the answer.

"JayJay passed out a few minutes ago and anyone she touches is currently passing out also."

"I think I might know what happened. Where is she?"  
>"We're at an apartment, visiting a doctor."<p>

"Tell me the address and I'll be there soon. I'm not too sick."

Izaya told her and they ended the conversation, then he used Jay's phone to call someone else.

Zee's POV

She sat on her bed a small white envelope sitting to the side while she sorted through a stack of money, counting it.

"Ten, thirty, thirty-five, thirty-six, forty-six, fifty-one, seventy-one, seventy-six, eighty-one…" Her phone rang. She glanced at the ID, but didn't recognize it so let it ring.

"Ninety-one, one-eleven, one-twelve,"

Izaya's POV

He frowned when he got her voicemail, and redialed.

Zee's POV

"One-thirteen, one-fourteen, one twenty-four…" Her phone rang again.

"The same number?" She asked herself, then sighed, picked up the phone, and put it on speaker to continue counting.

"Hey! As my secretary, you have to answer your calls at all times."

"I-Izaya? I thought I didn't start until tomorrow."

"Change of plans. Get to Shinra's and bring your laptop. On the way, find information on a girl named Jaden."

"Got a last name?"  
>"No. I only know that she is sixteen, she was born in Oklahoma, and was in Ikebukuro when she was four, five, and six years old. Got it?"<p>

"Uh, yeah. I'll be at Shinra's in ten minutes."  
>"Make it five." He hung up.<p>

"Izaya!"  
><em>Five minutes!<em>

She dove off her bed and into her closet, grappling around for a pair of shoes and slipping them on. Then she snatched up her laptop and her phone and left, leaving a significant amount of money in plain sight, on her bed.

She sprinted along the sidewalk, at the same time typing something in on her phone. She slammed into someone and stumbled back, dropping her phone. The man caught it.

Glancing at the screen, he saw the name 'Jaden' and paused.

"Hey! You're that actor right, Kasuka Heiwajima, right?"

She snatched her phone. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go." She continued at an even faster pace, trying to make up the lost time.

**Ok, will someone tell me the other name Kasuka goes by, like his stage name or whatever you call it. I can never remember!**


End file.
